G is for Gage
by HeroWorshiper
Summary: "After a time, you may find that having is not so pleasing a thing after all as wanting."  Could Johnny be learning a valuable life lesson?  And who is the teacher?


**Authors Note: **Kelmin and Avirra looked like they were having fun, and I asked to join in. "G"was the letter offered. I'll be sending out an E story shortly. Hmm...wonder who has F? Could it be you dear reader?

I wrote "G" yesterday morning, and after chatting with the girls it was suggested I post it whenever. So, before someone claims G for themselves, I thought I'd get it out there. Please enjoy. And, if it looks like fun, claim a letter and join the challenge! I'm eyeing a few other members of the alphabet myself!

"**G" is for Gage**

Sturdy hard working hands steadily polished gleaming chrome while a nimble brain ruminated on bits of information, fact and developing fantasy. Johnny Gage! The clever mind belonging to those busy appendages considered the dark haired dynamo while work commenced and the object of consideration busied himself with his own tasks.

Johnny is an enigma of a human being; at once the example of motion unending and an internal stillness and depth that defy all outward appearance. The man's psyche and body a study in constant activity, yet his unyielding willful stubbornness a prime example of unwavering solidity. Gage's mind is agile and quick, and in high places his feet sure and light. Yet the man could trip over his own shoe laces on flat ground, and could manage to find uncommon routes for injury in common everyday situations.

For such an intelligent man, Gage could lock that mental power into a tail spin when a subject caught his interest, and his mind whirled with obsession to the exclusion of everything. Johnny would appear at one second brash, insensitive and vain, but in an instant become almost overly modest, and shy when faced with true compliments or attention where he would likely be characterized as heroic or brave.

The shake of a head from the observing fireman expressed consternation. Yep, it would be fair to say one John Gage was a puzzle!

Steadily polishing hands stopped briefly while the busy mind reminisced. He could see the scene in his thoughts, as if it were happening at the present moment.

_Johnny standing in front of the stove top with coffee cup in hand grumbling to the assembled crew. _

"_That Tom Wheeler is always in the paper. It's not like he's doing anything spectacular. We've done the very same rescues he's getting all the press for, and where was that newspaper reporter then?" _

_Coffee was poured into Johnny's cup, and the grumbling continued as he took a seat at the table with his long suffering partner._

_Johnny's tirade continued, "Just last week we fished that boy out of that over grown post hole. That kid was in seven feet deep. The kid Wheeler rescued yesterday only had a foot stuck. I just don't get it! Did Wheeler solo under a lucky star or does that reporter owe him for something?" _

The soft polishing cloth was carefully wrapped around strong fingers so the worker bee could reach delicate crevices in the chrome being buffed. The picture inside a whirling consciousness slipped to yet a different occasion.

The scene played in his head as if he were viewing a movie.

_Raging flames leapt from the rooftop, windows and doors of the small frame house. Smoke rolled skyward in bubbling black clouds. The intense heat of the blaze scorched the firefighters of 51's as heavy hoses were dragged toward the inferno. The house was reported to be empty, and had been so well involved when they had arrived that a search was deemed out of the question._

_And then the terrified soot covered screaming woman dashed through the flames out of the house. Smoke trailed behind her as she ran from the structure into the waiting arms of the paramedics. Roy's soothing voice and commanding mannerisms at once comforted the distraught soul and ushered her away from the heat into the cool relief of care and treatment._

"_Settle down Ma'am, we're gonna take good care of you. Everything's gonna be all right." Johnny soothed while taking a firm grip on the woman's arm and urging her further away from the oppressive heat of the blaze._

_Yet the wailing only became more frantic. Rasping hacking coughs punctuated by retched howls of protest were all he could hear. "No, No….! It's not me. I'm fine. He's still in there! You've got to get him out. PLEASE! OH GOD PLEASE! My baby is still in there!_

He shuddered as he remembered the anguished look he'd seen cross Johnny's face.

_Instantly Johnny slipped into his SCBA and dashed for Cap. The interaction had been witnessed by all. There had been a negative shake of Cap's head; and then a quiet entreat from Johnny. Cap's expression grim, he conceded. _

"_Make it quick John, and I mean QUICK. If you don't find him within a couple of minutes, I want you out of there." Cap had ordered._

_A swift nod of understanding from Johnny, and he leapt into action._

_The rescue effort was organized hastily, and a tenuous route of escape was carved out by hoses dowsing stubborn fire through an accessible window. A life line had been secured to a slender waist. Then Johnny flung himself into the inferno._

_Gallons of water were spewed into the raging hellhole. Clouds of steam mixed with billowing caustic smoke. White hot fire licked through solid walls in places. The structure disintegrated before their eyes while time crawled forward. Many a breath was held even as hard waves of heat slammed into linemen protecting their brother's exit from the burning building._

_In minutes that seemed like hours Johnny appeared in the spray of water the linemen were directing through the window. A small child of perhaps three was cradled to his chest, feet dangling limply. The hose's fog pattern of spray caused Gage's turn out coat to steam like freshly baked bread recently withdrawn from a baker's oven. Men rushed forward to assist the unconscious victim and sizzling fireman from the house._

"You about done there?" Cap's rich baritone voice interrupted his thoughts.

Looking up from his task he nodded. "Yeah Cap, five more minutes."

"All right. We got'ta rope drill in ten. See that you're out back when we start." Stanly ordered before striding off to assemble the other men.

He smiled to himself while finishing his task. Carefully he replaced the equipment he'd been cleaning on the engine. Closing the compartment door, he strolled out the open apparatus bay doors to join the others in the warm early spring sunshine.

Approaching the men of 51's he heard Captain Stanley begin to review knot tying for joining ropes to one another. Today's drill it seemed would be for Becket Bend and Double Becket Bend knots. Sighing heavily, he took the two pieces of rope one of his crew mates handed him. As luck would have it, he found himself standing next to Johnny Gage for the drill.

"_Wonderful!"_ He pouted silently. _"I get to stand next to the knot tying expert for this one."_

Absently he followed along with the drill. They'd done this a million times, but it never hurt to review. At least, that's what Cap always said. Mindlessly his hands manipulated the rope. He wasn't in any particular hurry.

Glancing over, he noticed Johnny's slender fingers swiftly and deftly connecting the two pieces of rope with first the Sheet Bend, and then the Double Sheet Bend. Obviously Gage thought he was in a race.

He rolled his eyes, sighed heavily, and continued plodding through the exercise while his mind drifted.

_The child Johnny had brought out of the involved house was barely breathing. There were first and second degree burns over 50% of the child's body. _

_Johnny quickly brought the toddler over and laid him down on a yellow blanket beside where Roy was tending to the Mother. At the approach of the rescue man and his charge, the injured woman struggled to rise and reach her child. Roy gently restrained her uttering words of comfort._

_The child and mother had been treated, packaged and swept away to Rampart with Roy in attendance. Johnny had wearily climbed into the squad to follow leaving the scene to be tidied up by willing crew mates. _

He smiled to himself remembering Gage's tired smile as he'd delivered an ice cold bottle of water to the weary paramedic before he pulled away in the squad.

"_Here Gage, ya better drink this. We don't need you falling out from heat exhaustion while you're driving the squad." He had said while shoving the water into the man's hands._

_Johnny opened the bottle and took a deep swallow. Wiping the sweat from his brow he replied. "Thanks man." _

_And then with a lopsided evil smirk Johnny added, "I didn't know you cared."_

_He'd laughed. "I don't. But, Roy is kinda fond of the squad. He'd be ticked if you messed her up."_

"_Yeah, whatever." Johnny replied, and then with a wave he flipped on the lights and siren to follow the ambulance to Rampart._

Gage was a study in contradictions. It was baffling, and admirable. Johnny Gage regularly risked his own life to save another, complained bitterly about not receiving credit with the media, while simultaneously running like a frightened rabbit if true gratitude and attention seemed imminent. Glancing over at the subject of his thoughts, he smiled to himself and shook his head.

The child and mother from the house fire would be fine in a few weeks. They had stopped by the station to thank the firemen only this morning. Johnny Gage in true Gage fashion, after whining he received too little public credit for heroics could only react to the adulation of the woman and her husband with an "Aw shucks. We were only doing our jobs. I'm just glad everything's gonna work out for you all."

"_You know, maybe it is time for me to help Gage get some of that publicity he is always hoping he'll get. I just might need to call an old friend, and see what we can do about the situation."_ He thought. Squaring his shoulders, he smiled to himself with satisfaction. Refocusing his attention, he hastily completed the knot drill.

When the men of 51's were released from drill, a resolute fireman strolled into the dorm. Picking up the telephone, he dialed a familiar number. After a few rings, the phone was answered by a professional sounding female voice.

"Look Magazine, how may I direct your call?"

"Hello, may I speak with Vivian Timmins?"

"May I tell her whose calling?"

He chuckled. It had been almost a month since he'd last seen Vivian. But there on again, off again relationship was always friendly, and he knew she'd be pleased to hear from him.

"Tell her it's her firefighting hero." He offered smirking to himself.

"Yes sir." The puzzled sounding receptionist responded.

After a brief pause a sultry and very familiar voice came on the line. "Well hello Irish. Long time babe."

"Well hello yourself gorgeous." He replied.

The conversation was brief, and friendly. He offered his proposal, and after some consideration she accepted. They agreed they'd meet at station 51 later that afternoon.

Whistling softly to himself, he hung up the phone and sauntered out of the dorm into the locker room. There was mischief to make.

Later that afternoon, the call bell at the front door of station 51 sounded. Captain Stanley opened the door to reveal a petite dark haired beauty accompanied by a slightly taller blond haired man loaded down with camera equipment.

The lovely lady offered a hand to Hank Stanley. "Hello sir, I'm Vivian Timmins with Look Magazine. Would it be possible for me to meet a Mr. John Gage?"

"Uh, yeah…sure Miss. Come on in." Cap seemed somewhat taken aback by the sudden appearance of a lady magazine reporter.

Vivian and her photographer were lead into the day room where Johnny and Roy were sitting at the table looking through some new paramedic training materials.

"John, this lady is here to see you." Cap said from the doorway of the kitchen. He then stepped aside and ushered the two visitors inside.

Johnny looked up, obviously surprised. Standing from his seat at the table, he extended a hand to the very attractive lady.

"Hello Ma'am. I'm John Gage. What can I do for you?"

Vivian smiled at the tall and very handsome fireman. "I'm Vivian Timmins from Look Magazine. I wonder; would it be possible for me to interview you? We are doing a series on heroic men of the community, and you're name was suggested as a possible candidate."

Johnny's mouth fell open in astonishment. "M m my name was?" He stammered; a tinge of pink crept up his neck toward his ears.

The scene was a fantastic one to behold! Johnny Gage squirming; while at last receiving the potential public acclaim he rightfully deserved. The heroic firefighter smiled from his seat on the sofa. Briefly he met the eyes of his dear friend Vivian. He winked at her, and she nodded in reply.

The interview lasted well over two hours. It would probably have gone longer if the squad hadn't been called out. Vivian was thorough, and professional. It was fun to watch her draw the details out of a very reluctant Johnny.

When the squad rolled out on the run, Vivian and her photographer packed up. They would be contacting headquarters to arrange for a ride along for an upcoming shift. Larry, the photographer packed up his equipment and headed outside to load the car.

When everything had been arranged with Captain Stanley, the reporter closed her notebook in preparation to leave.

Standing from the sofa, "Irish." walked toward Vivian.

"Let me see you out to your car Miss Timmins." He offered.

"Well thank you." She replied.

The pair walked outside, and suddenly Vivian stopped and turned to her firefighting escort. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him gently on the lips. "Thanks for calling me babe. You're right. Johnny Gage is a true hero. And he is so down to earth and modest. It should make a great story."

Thick eyebrows waggled playfully. "Well….I'm not so sure about the down to earth part, but he is a good guy. I just thought it might be nice for some recognition to come his way for a change. But Viv, ya gotta promise me you'll never tell him or any of the guys I called you. O.K.?"

Vivian wore a puzzled expression. "Yeah, o.k. But why Chet?"

"Oh, never mind about that. Just trust me babe, all right?" He hugged her heartily, and planted a warm kiss on her forehead.

She smiled up at him, and the pair separated to go their separate ways.

About an hour later, squad 51 returned to the station. A grumbling Johnny Gage crawled from the passenger compartment.

Chet who had been sitting on the running board of Big Red immediately smelled the reason for Johnny's foul mood. The paramedic was thoroughly doused in someone's puke.

"Gee whiz Gage! Ya stink man!" Chet teased.

"Oh shut up Chet." Johnny groused while trudging past the other man toward the locker room.

Chet smiled gleefully to himself. "Might be time for you to hit the shower's buddy." He taunted while following Johnny into the locker room.

"Go play in the freeway Chet!" Johnny threw the words at Chet while reaching for the handle of his locker. The door was swung open to a loud "sproing!" And the already messy Johnny caught a blast of cold water in the face. It seemed the phantom had left him a gift earlier in the day.

Chet guffawed. "Looks like the phantom is back in town. Guess ya need to watch out, eh Gage?"

Johnny's shoulders slumped. "Thanks a lot Chet!"

Johnny shook his sopping head dejectedly. Today had already been a tough one. Just what he didn't need was a visit from the phantom!

A momentary pang of guilt hit Chet. "What'sa matter babe? Tough day?"

Johnny began stripping off his sodden and smelly uniform. "Yeah." He wearily replied. "Ya could say that."

Chet crossed his arms over his chest. "Hmm…I'd 'a thought after you spent two hours with that cute lady reporter, that ego of yours would have had a transfusion big enough to satisfy you for days. What happened?"

Johnny slipped out of his soiled uniform pants and headed for the shower. "Ya know, I guess fame isn't all it's cracked up to be. Being interviewed by that reporter was more embarrassing than anything. I mean, I wasn't the only one to help save that mother and kid. Roy took care of the mother, and you guys covered me while I went in for her son. It seems like me takin' the credit just isn't right, that's all.

Chet shook his curly head in disbelief. "Are ya nuts Gage? Man! You are the one that ran back into that inferno. I'd have never done that."

Johnny who had slipped out of his boxers and into the shower peeked out of the stall door to reply. "Yeah ya would have Chet. We all would. I was just the first one ready to go." With that he closed the shower door and turned on the water.

Chet retrieved a mop, and began to clean up the water in front of Johnny's locker.

While he worked he thought. _Johnny Gage! Crazy man! He would run into hell to save people assuming anyone and everyone would do exactly what he'd done because it was the right thing to do in Johnny's own reality. Though Chet realized he himself might possibly do just as Gage had predicted, he also knew there were many even in the fire department who would have taken one look at that hellish blaze and flatly refused. Yet Gage who could sometimes appear to be an egotistical jerk refused, even in his own mind to take any special credit for his heroics._

Chet smiled to himself. _"Well, this time Gage will have to accept the praise. Vivian and I made sure of it."_

The phantom whistled a happy tune retreating from the locker room with his mop bucket. Today had been a good day. He'd gotten his pigeon, and done the man some good to boot! And the best part was, Johnny would never realize Chet had been the one to thrust him into the spotlight. Phantom 2, Pigeon 0.

"_After a time, you may find that having is not so pleasing a thing after all as wanting. It is not logical, but it is often true." Spock, Star Trek, "Amok Time." _


End file.
